1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-held device for removing lint balls from a fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for lint removers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,561 to Calafut teaches a device for removing fiber pills and lint from a fabric in which a supporting substrate has affixed on one surface an abrasive coating of substantially uniform particles lying in the range of 280-600 grit size for removing pills and on another surface a fabric with a slant, hook or loop pile to remove lint. The device can be a pliant foam sheet with abrasive-coated film and fabric pile on opposite surfaces or a heavier brushlike implement having those two surfaces.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,328 to Grohoske teaches a multi-purpose toiletry article which comprises: a long, rigid, plastic handle; a preferably oval rigid, plastic support head mounted in fixed or pivotal relationship at one end of such handle; and a removable fastener to removably and interchangeably affix one of a multiple of oval working members to said oval support head.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,969 to Thomas et al. teaches a particle removing device that is formed as a thin flexible generally flat loop sheet, with a layer of adhesive covering one sheet face while the other face is substantially plain, and a quick release backer sheet covers the adhesive layer on the loop sheet prior to use. The particle removing device is reconfigured from its flat storage condition to a three-dimensional loop use configuration, with the adhesive layer exposed and on the outside face of the loop, by peeling off the backer sheet to expose the underlying adhesive layer and curling the loop sheet on itself to connect its opposite ends together at a small lapped connection area. The user can then fit his/her open hand into the loop to pat or roll the loop adhesive layer against or along the surface to be cleaned.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for lint removers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.